barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wheels on the Bus
The Wheels on the Bus is a an American folk song dating no later than 1939 written by Verna Hills. It's a popular children's song in the United Kingdom, the United States, Australia, and Canada, and is often sung by children on bus trips to keep themselves amused. In the Barney franchise, this song first debuted in the Season 1's episode Going Places!. Lyrics Original= ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::Round and round, round and round ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::All through the town ::The doors on the bus go open and shut ::Open and shut, open and shut ::The doors on the bus go open and shut ::All through the town ::The people on the bus go up and down ::Up and down, up and down ::The people on the bus go up and down ::All through the town ::The babies on the bus go "Wah, wah, wah!" ::"Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah!" ::The babies on the bus go "Wah, wah, wah!" ::All through the town ::The mommies on the bus go "Shh, shh, shh!" ::"Shh, shh, shh! Shh, shh, shh!" ::The daddies on the bus go "Shh, shh, shh!" ::All through the town |-| Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!= In Barney Live in Concert, the song is given a hip-hop makeover. As such, new lyrics were added to some of the ones above. ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::Round and round, round and round ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::All through the town ::Wheels on the Bus! ::The wheels on the Bus! ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::Round and round, round and round ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::All through the town ::The wipers on the bus go swish swish swish ::swish swish swish, swish swish swish ::The doors on the bus swish swish swish ::All through the town ::Wheels on the Bus! ::The wheels on the bus! ::The horn on the bus goes beep beep beep, ::Beep beep beep, beep beep beep ::The horn on the bus goes beep beep beep ::All through the town ::The baby on the bus goes "Wah, wah, wah!" ::"Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah!" ::The baby on the bus goes "Wah, wah, wah!" ::Give him a bottle! ::Gonna take a bus ride. ::Gonna take a bus ride. ::Gonna take a bus ride. ::Just get on the bus, ::Gotta get on the bus! ::We're gonna take a bus ride. ::Come on everybody, ::Get on the bus! ::Gonna take a bus ride, ::Come on! ::The monkey on the bus goes "Oo ah ah!" ::"Oo ah ah! Oo ah ah!" ::The monkey on the bus goes "Oo ah ah!" ::All through the town ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::Round and round, round and round ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::All through the town! Children Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Going Places! #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #Good Job! #Ready, Set, Go! #Let's Go for a Ride! #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure |-| Home Videos= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Adventure Bus #Round and Round We Go #On The Move with Barney (Videos Featured: Round and Round We Go/Barney's Adventure Bus) #The Land of Make-Believe #Fun on Wheels (Video Featured: Round and Round We Go) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episode Featured: Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Let's Go for a Ride!) |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo! #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Barney's Birthday Surprise |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Las Canciones de Barney 2 #Barney's Greatest Hits: The Early Years (Audio Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! #The Land of Make-Believe #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording |-| Segments= #Barney's Music Box Trivia *In the Season 3 episodes Are We There Yet? and Hats Off to BJ!, the song was changed into a car and then a truck. *In the Season 7 episode, A Parade of Bikes, the song was changed into a bike. Category:Children Songs Category:1992